1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a catch-and-release device to enable a fisherman to securely grip a fish by the lower lip during the release procedure. The catch-and-release device minimizes both injury to the fish and the handling of the fish during release. In so doing, the natural protective coating of the fish is preserved and the survival rate upon release is optimized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Today""s sport fishing regulations have evolved so that more and more fisherman are required to catch and release a larger proportion of the fish caught. This is designed to maintain fish and stream environments and to provide, where a particular species needs protection, the necessary level of intervention.
While these regulations did not meet initially with universal acceptance, the catch-and-release mode is now sufficiently integrated into sport fishing that equipment facilitating the procedures is more widely available. For example, the fish handling tool of C. D. Camp, described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,585 has been introduced to the market. This prior art device provides a fish handling device in which the gripping pressure of the jaws is increased by the weight of the fish.
When operating in the catch-and-release mode, it is of key importance that the handling of fish caught on the line be in a manner that is least harmful to the fish. Minimally a gripping device is needed which is easy to handle with one hand so that the other hand is free to disengage the fishhook. Such gripping devices nip the lip of the fish between two jaws operating between an open and a closed position. With a resistance-dependent mechanism, there is a greater possibility of damage to an active fish than there is with a gripping mechanism that is independent of external resistance. With a relaxed fish, there is more likelihood with the prior art device that the resistance to the gripping mechanism is below the level required for self-locking operation which, in turn, leads to premature release of the fish.
The device of the present invention, as will be seen from the description which follows, overcomes the problems created by a resistance-dependent, self-locking mechanism and exhibits the advantageous provided hereinbelow.
The invention disclosed herein is a catch-and-release device that has a unique mechanism with a self-locking function independent of external resistance. The catch-and-release device hereof has opposing C-shaped jaws that are reciprocally driven between an open position and a closed position by a crank and slider assembly. The crank of the crank and slider assembly rotates approximately 90xc2x0 in one direction during closing and locking and rotates approximately 90xc2x0 in the opposite direction during unlocking and opening. The crank arm of the crank and slider assembly is at one end eccentrically mounted to the crank and at the other end flexibly mounted to a reciprocating slider which, in turn, is attached at the other end thereof to the operating arms of the jaws. The crank arm during the rotation of the crank (in either direction) reaches a position or null point wherein the longitudinal axes of the crank arm and the reciprocating slider are aligned. A spring is secured to the crank and slider assembly that biases the crank arm toward the crank. The spring force with the crank rotating in the direction of closing and locking is initially exerted counter to the closing effort. When this force is overcome and the null point is passed, the spring force is then exerted in the opposite direction and maintains the locking position. Conversely, the spring force with the crank rotating in the direction of opening and unlocking is initially exerted counter to the unlocking effort. When this force is overcome and the null point is passed, the spring force is exerted in the opposite direction to maintain the jaws in an open condition.
The crank and slider assembly is mounted in an elongated or tubular body having a handle portion at one end thereof. Adjacent the handle, a crank slot accommodates the crank on an axis transverse to that of the elongated body. The crank slot also provides limits restricting the rotatory motion of the crank to the approximately 90xc2x0 of rotation described supra. Adjacent the crank slot, the tubular body has on one side thereof a crank arm relief slot which receives the misaligned crank arm when the eccentric mounting point is rotated beyond the null point to the same side of tubular body. As the wall of the tubular body opposite the relief slot is intact, upon the crank arm being misaligned in the opposite direction as just described, the wall acts as a stop or lock with the spring retaining the crank arm in the locked condition.
An object of the present invention is to provide a catch-and-release device which combines a unique self-locking mechanism with a pair of gripping jaws enabling the fisherman to nip the lower lip of a fish by a simple one-handed operation and upon detaching the fish hook from a fish releasing the fish to his environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a fish gripping tool which is easy to manufacture and can be made in various lengths for differing applications, e.g. fishing from a riverbank and fishing from a boat.
A further object of the invention is to provide a catch-and-release device which is easy to lock onto the lower lip of the fish and is easy to release the locking mechanism thereof, which device ensures minimal handling by the fisherman of the fish and without interfering with the exterior coating of the fish.
This together with other objects and advantages will become apparent in the description which follows.